


Like You Wanna Be Loved

by octavias



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavias/pseuds/octavias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a million different lives. In a thousand different ways. They would always find each other. </p><p>A collection of bellarke drabbles and one shots by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from the 1975's song the sound

It's almost one am when Clarke Griffin stumbles into Bellamy's apartment. He's sitting on the couch watching some documentary about Vikings while he goes over a PowerPoint presentation for his tenth graders. Bellamy glances to where Clarke is standing in his doorway, after about 0.4 seconds of looking at her he can tell she's not sober, like at all.

"Heyyyy." Her voice is too loud and she's slouched against the, now closed, apartment door to keep her balance.

"Hi Princess," he says exasperated, but with an overly fond smile plastered on his face. She's wearing a tight black dress and theres a sparkly gold party hat perched on top of her messy blonde curls. Her lips are red with lipstick, smudged around the edges. Bellamy doesn't know if he's ever seen anything so beautiful.

 

She's discarded her heels, cherry red and high enough to make Bellamy wince at the thought of walking in them. She curls up beside him on the couch, putting her head on his shoulder. Soft strands of liquid gold fall across Bellamy's shoulder and down his chest. He can feel her hair where it brushes against his neck, tickling slightly. He can feel the warmth radiating off her skin where it's pressed against his. It's not like they haven't done this before. They've accidentally fallen asleep watching TV and woken up with their limbs tangled together more times than either of them could count. It's just usually they're more subtle about it.

"Watcha watchin'?" she asks squinting at the tv. Her face is all scrunched up and confused and her hair's a mess and Bellamy can't help the warm feeling that swells in his chest when he looks at her.

"Nothing, lame history documentary. Where've you been Clarke?" He asks serious.

She looks confused for a moment, like she doesn't remember where she was to get so monumentally drunk.

"Work." She punctuates her statement with a nod of her head as though to reassure herself it's true.

"You got drunk at work?"

"Nooooooo." she giggles into his shoulder. "Work party. For Monty's birthday. Gosh Bellamyyyyyy. Doctor's can't get drunk at work!"

"Wow. I had no idea," he deadpans. She laughs and he can feel the vibrations of it ripple through his body.

"So why are you here?" He asks. It's not like she isn't at his apartment all the time during the day but it's not often she shows up drunk off her face in the middle of the night, well not that often anyway.

"Do you know how long it takes to get a taxi to my place!?" She asks incredulous, falling her hands around in the air for good measure.

"The bar was like half a block from here." She adds slurring her words ever so slightly.

 

They sit in easy silence for a while, the noise of the TV in the background. He flicks through the PowerPoint, double checking the final slides and adding a few pictures for good measure. When he looks down, Clarke's eyes are closed, face pressed into his upper arm.

"Come on then, Princess." He smiles to himself a he slides her off of his shoulder and picks her up easily. She's warm and soft curled against his chest. She stirs against him and lets out a low hum, curling her fingers into the fabric of his t shirt. He takes her to his bedroom, lays her down on the bed and covers her up with a blanket. Her hair is all fanned out on his pillow and she's smiling ever so slightly, murmuring in her sleep. She's beautiful and he can't ignore the ache thats been steadily growing in his chest every time he looks at her for the past two months.

 

Bellamy shakes himself out of his thoughts and goes back into the kitchen, gets Clarke a glass of water and some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. When he places them on the table beside the bed he hears her stir.

"Hey Bell?" Her voice is quiet, foggy with sleep and alcohol. He pauses, sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah Princess?" Her eyes are closed but she smiles at the sound of his voice. The ache in his chest gets progressively worse as she beams at him sleepily.

"You're my favourite." She says, voice soft.

"Ok?" He's not really sure what that means but he should have known better than to expect anything coherent from her when she's half asleep and drunk.

"No. I mean, out of all the people-. You're my favourite." She barely gets the last bit out before her eyes are closing again.

 

Bellamy bites back a grin, there's no way she'll remember this in the morning but it doesn't matter. Because he's her favourite person and a pretty large part of him thinks that she's his favourite person too. There's red lipstick smudged on the sleeve of his shirt and the smell of her shampoo's still lingering in the air. He get's up quietly, makes his way out of the room. He pauses by the door and gives her one last lingering glance. The words _You're my favourite_ echoing around his head. 

"Night Princess," he says before flicking off the light and closing the door behind him.

 

(He grins at her the next morning when she comes into the kitchen. She just scowls and motions for him to pour her a coffee.

"Im never drinking again" she groans.

It takes two days for the pain in his back to disappear, a result of sleeping on the couch while Clarke took his bed. But then he remembers the way she smiled up at him, all soft affection and the words _you're my favourite_ replay in his head and he decides it was totally worth it.)


	2. Perhaps it is the Greater Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit bellarke, a little bit princess mechanic and a lot of angst. 
> 
> Chapter Title taken from The Song Of Achilles by Madeline Miller.

Raven knows as soon as she sees him. She has seen Bellamy Blake look lost. She has seen him look desperate. She has seen him beaten and bloody, on the brink of death. But she has never seen him look like this. He is defeated and he is heartbroken and the look on his face breaks Raven's heart. There are only two women on earth with the power to destroy Bellamy Blake, and Octavia is standing beside her. 

 

Clarke is gone and the air in Raven's lungs seems to have disappeared with her. Clarke with her blonde hair and deft hands, her strong words and her eyes like a blue summer sky. Raven fell to earth for Finn, but Clarke _was_ her earth. Clarke who was the first face she saw in this second life of pain and anguish. Clarke who she has hated. Clarke who she has loved. Her friend, her family, her sister, her sky, her love. 

 

Clarke is gone and suddenly the world is far less bright. A cold dark place with no one to hold Ravens hand and help her through the immense pain that clogs the very air she breathes. Clarke is gone and now who is supposed to save the world? 

 

She crumples against Bellamy's chest and they cling to one another, like lifeboats in the middle of a vast ocean. And she knows they are both wishing to be holding someone else. A girl with hair like gold and ash in her lungs. 

 

An echo of her voice plays in Raven's head. 

"I'd pick you first." 

Raven realises she never got the chance to say she'd pick Clarke too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was really more a tumblr drabble than a proper fic but I'm posting it here cause I want all my writing in one place. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and ill love you forever. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ravrnreyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic on ao3! And my first ever fic in the 100 fandom! Let me know what you thought of it. Much love.
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream about the 100 with me on tumblr @ravrnreyes


End file.
